Another love story
by Gii3
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy may fool everyone but Rose knew better than that he was just a Stalker! SM/RW


_Hey! So, I saw a picture and start writing just to make it pop in the fic somehow, and the__n it started flowing, it's kind of fluffy but is my first published English fic and I like how it worked out. Besides it feels good to have some random inspiration every now and then._

_Disclaimer: as sad as it sounds I'm not J.K., I'm not rich or anything near that, I'm just some crazy fan so, Enjoy!_

_**EDIT: **__The lovely __twilightaddict323__beta-ed this for me because she's amazing like that! :) so without any further ado, you may read…_

**Just another love Story**

Rosalynn Jane Weasley is sitting on her favorite spot in the library**.** **I**t's _her_ spot, the place where she can calm down and think; where she goes whenever she has homework to get done or is simply in the mood for **some** quick reading.

Scorpius Malfoy is sitting three tables away from her, near the enormous window**,** just staring at it. That's _his _spot. Unlike Rose he will sit there, complete homework every now and then, every blue moon read some random book but most of the time he just sat there and stared from the afar.

Rose was a quiet person, a goody two shoes, all **the** **teachers' **favorite but if there was anything (or anyone for the matter) that bothered Rose to **death**, **it** was Scorpius Malfoy. Some might say he was a shy nice guy and pretty smart actually**,** but Rose knew better than to trust that.

After **c**lasses Rose would go to the library to get her **homework **done as fast as possible and every day he would be sitting there**,** staring at her mostly**,** and that would only make Rose feel awkward.

She sent him quick glances **in** her spare time between homework and homework and she had caught him ginning warmly a few times, maybe not so few actually. Sometimes when the redheaded, freckled girl caught him checking on her she wished she knew what the hell was he thinking when he looked at her and smiled, but it's not like she could simply stand up and ask him just like that.

Right now **R**ose was finishing her potion**s** essay**.** **S**he was doing research and reading three books at a time to make sure it **was** a good essay, she was working as always but she knew_ he_ was looking, she could just tell, she had been stalked by the guy for two years now and as scary as it sounded she was starting to get familiarized with his every action.

She lifted her eyes from her essay**, which** was almost done, and sent a quick glance in his direction. He was looking at her, as she expected, his gray eyes were looking right at hers and none of them **did** anything to help that. When had she and Malfoy established any kind of connection? Let alone one that allowed them to understand each other without muttering a word. Then it hit her, she had loathed him since her first year at Hogwarts but now everything was different, he was and she was, but were they ready for it?

She took a deep breath. This was getting **out of hand**; she needed to calm down now! So she took all her research books and walked straight to the potions section to put them **in** their place**s**. After putting the books **in** their respective places she walked over **to **the muggle literature and God Damn him he was standing there looking as handsome as she had ever seen him, he was reading a book quietly supported on one of the **bookshelves**. Rose barely stopped walking when she saw him but she knew that he knew, why? Because she saw a smirk make **its **way to his face.

The redheaded girl stopped **at** the next bookshelf and **mussed** her hair in frustration. What was wrong? She started looking through the different tittles until she made it to an empty space of about two books where she saw a pair of gray eyes looking directly back at her.

"What the…" she half whispered, half shouted as she supported herself on the opposite bookshelf.

The Weasley girl heard some footsteps and there he was, **totally at ease**, his tie undone and his beautiful blonde hair all messy. She took some air before slowly breathing it out. She now felt like millions of bubbles **were **bursting out inside her.

"What? You ran all the way here?" She was really annoyed that he had scared her so decided to let him know by using a bitter tone.

"No, I don't run away when I'm scared, unlike someone I know"

Ouch. That was rude, Rosalynn Weasley might be a Ravenclaw but she was no coward.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me but I know I won't give it to you, so stop **stalking** me"

"Even if there were anything I wanted from you, how would you know you won't give it to me if you don't even have an idea of what it might be?" he asked as he got nearer, he was actually too close now. He said nothing about the stalking part.

"Well, I know I wouldn't give anything to a Malfoy**.**"

"You don't even know me or my father or any other Malfoy for **that matter**" as he spoke he didn't **stop,** getting near her freckled face and he was now just inches away.

"What do you want?" She was starting to get really nervous now, he was so close, and she was _delighted_ by that. How come? He was just a jerk!

He always got better grades than she did and that just **got** her mad, he was so nice it was impossible not to like him sometimes, he was polite and gentle. He was perfect! But there was something about his… **perfection** that made her sick! It was just unbearable, impossible; it was not right, yes! That was it; there was something about Scorpius Malfoy that wasn't right, he was so right, that it was wrong.

"I just don't understand something…" he finally said taking her **breath** away, literally.

She was blushing for her lack of air so she subtly moved back a little.

"I don't ever put **up a fight **with you; I compliment you anytime I can; I'm nice to you, I even… I just don't get it… Why do you hate me so much, Weasley? And I want the truth"

"The truth? Well, the truth is I believe you're an ass" but she didn't.

"Why would you ever believe that if I've always been nice to you?"

"Because… because…" she stuttered, she was a very competitive person and admitting he was right would be like admitting defeat before the war had even started. She bit her bottom lip before looking away; his nearness was getting on her nerves by now. "Just because**.**"

"Just because it's not a reason**.**" he said as he grabbed her chin and made her look directly at him "Not a good one anyways…"

"You're very full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Why?" his voice was so quiet it could have been a whisper.

"I guess I just thought… Well, as a Weasley it's my duty to hate you**.**"

"Duty?" he was beyond baffled.

"Yeah… you know, because our families hate each other**.**" he just snorted**.**

"What does it **matter**, really?" he said before he moved back.

The freckled girl mentally smacked herself repeatedly for wishing he hadn't.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Rose**.**"

She turned her hands into fists so she won't actually hit herself for wishing he would say her name non-stop. It's just his voice was so soft and sexy at a time. Again she wished she could slap herself just now for ever thinking that. She must have looked troubled because the blonde boy turned to look at her curiously.

His cold gray eyes stayed at hers, it could have been hours **or** maybe just seconds but it was forever for both of them. He was getting closer. _She_ was getting closer, they were inches away now, their lips almost brushing, there was no **going** back now thought it's not as if they wanted to take anything back right now.

She stopped dead, was this what she wanted?

He noticed she stopped so he stopped too; he didn't want to pressure her.

They stayed there, eyes closed, unaware of anything that was happening other than themselves. Then she vanished any possible distance between their lips. It was a nice, sweet kiss, not passionate, no. **N**ot desperate, no. **N**ot awkward, no. **I**t was just… perfect.

"I guess I did want something after all, huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me again or I might regret it**.**" So he did.

This time the kiss was more passionate, more desperate, they were both craving for each other and who knows where it might have ended if it weren't for a redheaded boy that found them sucking who knows what out of each other.

"Rose?"

She separated from Scorpius, she was blushing, it was either a) because of the situation itself, b) lack of air or, c) both at a time.

"Hugo?"

There was silence, the kind of silence that would have followed if you had just caught Mc**G**onagall dancing in a table like mad while snogging **Slughorn** simultaneously.

"Aren't you supposed to say something like…'This is not how it seems'?" he asked panicking for the fact she hadn't.

She bit her upper lip nervously as she watched her bare hands that had, just minutes ago, been **mussing** Scorpius**'** already **mussed** hair. She sent a glance to him, **and **truth be told, he looked **puzzled. S**he had never seen him **like** that and he looked so cute.

"Oh crap! You're dating a pureblood! Not just a simple pureblood but a Malfoy himself! Are you insane? Have you completely lost it, Rose?" he was almost yelling by this point.

"Look, this is not something I decided, ok? It just happened**.**"

"Do you realize how unbelievable this is for me?"

"I…"

"We are going to have so much fun **with **this!" all of sudden he was almost dancing and Rose could not help but **roll** her eyes.

"Are. You. Kidding?" her voice was deathly.

"Oh c'mon, you dating Scorpius **is **going to **give** mom and dad a heart attack or something, that would definitely be fun to watch, besides that way when you tell them they won't get so mad at me for, accidentally of course, turning Minnie's hair to purple" it didn't sounded like an accident at all though…

Rose snorted at how immature her brother was, honestly, wouldn't he grow up? But she decided not to care just this once.

.

..

…

_So what do you think? I honestly didn't expect the Hugo part, (Seriously! Don't look at me like that I surprised myself! xD) I really hope it gave the story the funny end I was wishing for. So why don't you tell me on a review?_


End file.
